


They Do Things Differently There

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2015 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all travel means moving about the place and an old and introspective Holmes has somethings to say on the matter of traveling in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do Things Differently There

**Author's Note:**

> So a grumpy old Holmes sat down in my brain and started finger wagging at my keyboard, sorry about this.
> 
> Beta'd by [Darth_Nonie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie)

I'm sure winters were never this cold in my youth, or even in my not-so-distant middle years, as they are now. One more thing that has changed as I've traveled into the bright new country of the modern era. Hmpf, modern. A faster, less structured copy of the old is more accurate; the past, they tell me, is a different country where people do things differently. Not that differently, let me tell you. Love, hate, fear, joy and mindless drudgery don't change just because the world now moves about its business faster. 

There may be new things to invoke all those feelings, but that's all, and it's the same everywhere as well as everywhen. I've seen a good deal of the world the old fashioned way, by walking and occasionally running though places. None of this believing what someone else shows me; how can you trust that the moving pictures tell all the story eh? If the camera had been slewed around a little one way or the other you might have a totally different story.

Ah well, that's progress for you, Holmes, as Watson so often used to say when he was still with me. You can't stand in its way. Watson was always such an enthusiastic traveler; every new thing was an adventure to be experienced to the full. I do wonder if that's why the road claimed him so soon; he wore himself out marveling at everything. I never wanted to stand in the way of progress, I just want people to think a bit more before they toss out all the old ways. To travel more thoughtfully, not to stop traveling altogether. Humanity is always on the road to tomorrow; it's what makes us what we are.

Still, it won't be my journey for much longer; my feet will carry me no further than here. I've seen enough of the world; time, I think, to leave the next stretch of road to other people with lighter feet.


End file.
